Cooking With Rin
by Seraphim Doll
Summary: Kaito is coming back in the afternoon, and the Vocaloids are busy preparing soup. Thing is, they are adding some VERY strange stuff in it... Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did, though… Argh.

_Written in Len's perspective._

**Cooking With Rin**

… We're all going to die. It's either now or later. It makes no difference, so we might as well die now.

I mean, just _look_ at that thing! Is it even edible?! All right, I admit it looked delicious for a while there, but you know what Rin put inside the supposedly delicious cream of mushroom soup? You must be thinking '_orange_', but no.

_Ice cream_.

"_Come on_, guys! It can't be that bad… It's for Kaito, isn't it? He likes ice-cream. I'm sure he'll love it later when he comes home to try it. Meanwhile, let's have a bit of the soup I made, okay?" Rin was smiling enthusiastically at all of us. I turned to look at Miku, and I could see horror written all over it… _Of course_.

Kaito went to America two years ago. It was something about "Vocal training", though I didn't really know what it was. He had recently sent a mail to us a few days ago stating that he'd be back today in the afternoon with some very great accomplishment. We were planning on opening a party for him, so we decided to whip out some of his favorite dishes. It was fun, I guess…. _Very_ fun. Get the point?

"Len! You try it first, okay? Tell me if it tastes nice. See how _nice_ I am to you?" Rin mumbled, and I could sense the threat in her voice. She scooped up some of the contents of the soup in the big pot and placed it onto a small white bowl.

She walked towards me while grinning very, _very _excitedly.

… …

… Somebody save m-me…!

… I'm too young to die! I still have to live to protect Rin!

…

"_Hello_? You guys were planning to eat without _me_? How _nice_ of you," the familiar voice came from behind all of us, and when they all turned to look at the source of the voice, I secretly heaved a sigh of relief.

"You said you weren't hungry, _Gakupo_," Meiko mumbled, her breath and voice reeking of alcohol, and since I was standing beside her, I could smell it. She folded her arms and glared at the approaching figure.

"What did you put in there?" Gakupo ignored Meiko's daring statement and proceeded to ask Rin.

"Mushrooms. Oranges. Just these, I guess… Oh, and water!" … … _Just these_? I wonder if Kaito would have a heart attack after eating this… _Thing_.

"WHAT?! Y-You put these…-" Gakupo was shocked. I finally had someone that agreed with me on how horrendous the dish was! I glanced at Miku, and saw her giggling to herself.

"WITHOUT AN EGGLANT IN IT?" _Oh my gosh. Back to square one._

I watched- Or rather, glared at Gakupo as he walked swiftly past me and towards the refrigerator. He took something out of the refrigerator, which I didn't and wouldn't need to see to know what it was before walking back towards Rin and staring at the soup with his… _Prized possession _in hand.

_Eggplants. _Hooray.

I continued to watch him as he… Dumped the whole lot of eggplants into the pot of soup even without cutting them. He grinned like an idiot before giving all of us a thumbs up to signify his victorious attempt.

"You sure your hair isn't sticking out of the soup?" Meiko commented, and I giggled. I turned to look at Rin, but apparently she wasn't very happy about what Gakupo had just done. _Good_.

"Leave my magnificent magically purple hair out of this, you drunken sake," Gakupo rebutted, and I swore I could hear Meiko curse under her breath. Not wanting to fight anymore, Gakupo retreated back to his room.

_We are so dead._

"N-Now, why don't you try it, Miku?" I was afraid to try it. I didn't even want to see it.

"A-Ahhh… W-Well… It l-looks delicious… B-But! It's very, very… Incomplete… See… Y-You need good stuff… Y-Yeah, that's right! _Y-You need leeks_. Leeks are good for health!" I wasn't very surprised that she'd say all those to defend herself from eating that watery goodness.

_Just when I thought things wouldn't get any worse_...

"Why don't we ALL throw in a little bit of something then? Makes things easier, right?" Rin suggested, snapping her fingers while staring curiously at the piping hot pot of soup, with the small bowl of its content originally meant for me still in her hand.

... What a nice suggestion...

"Good. I was planning to put in a little sake, anyway. What are you going to add in, Len?" Meiko asked as she glanced down at me. Yeah, she's tall, but I'm **not** short. I'm not even small!

… Now they're asking me what I want to put in that horrible… _Thing_.

_Great._

But I have the perfect thing for Kaito.

He will definitely love it more than what the rest put, because mine will be edible.

Definitely.

**{Cooking With Rin}**

"I'm home, guys! Miss me, anyone?" Kaito stepped into the kitchen to see half of it burnt. Don't look at me, please, because I'm not the one responsible for everything and… For the matter, anything at all.

"Kaito! Try this, please! It's our masterpiece, of course… We spent a few hours trying to get the taste right…" Miku was the first one to speak despite the really dead faces we were showing. I could tell she was forcing a smile on her pale face.

Yeah… Grumpy faces…

Shouldn't we be _happy_ in the first place?

I sat beside Rin, with beads of perspiration dominating my forehead, and watched as Miku slowly lifted the spoon that was holding some of the soup's contents into Kaito's mouth. He delightfully took all of it, and gulped them in one go. I observed his facial expression, and saw him broke into laughter a few minutes later.

… _Oh no_! He's having a mental break down! I knew this would happen…

He's even laughing to himself now! The s-soup, right? It had to be cursed! I knew it wasn't edible after all those things the others put.

"DELICIOUS! Wow, I wasn't expecting anything as good as this. Seriously, though… What did you guys put in this? How did you guys even manage to cook this together?" He went straight into question mode, and I saw Miku gulp for a moment there.

I didn't even feel like answering his question. I was almost a hundred percent sure he'd eat those words one he'd know of the ingredients of this... Super soup.

I was about to stand up when Meiko leaned down towards me to whisper in my ears.

"What did you put in _there_, kid?" Rin seemed to hear this, since she turned to look at me with that cute and curious face of hers, waiting for me to answer.

Well, I wasn't as bad as them, though.

_Trust me_! I wasn't _that_ horrible to put in something inedible like them. I have a really good sense of taste, you know?

… …

… …

…

"Banana skin."

See how good I am?

You can thank me later, Kaito. At least my ingredient is delicious.

Yum, yum.

**{End}**

**It wasn't really good, I know… I don't really know Gakupo and Meiko, so forgive me yeah. A-And… Pardon me for my horrible sense of humor, and English. I tried, I really did T_T I'm sorry it didn't have any pairings. I just… Don't know the characters well enough yet, yeah… Maybe I'll d-do one s-someday, huh?**

**R-Review please?**


End file.
